Dr Fenkenstrain
Dr. Fenkenstrain is a non-player character involved in the Creature of Fenkenstrain and The Great Brain Robbery quests. Players may pick his pocket to obtain a Ring of Charos. History At first Dr. Fenkenstrain was a lonely scientist who lived in parts unknown. Later on he decided to move into Morytania, but due to it being inhabited by werewolves he knew he would surely be killed. However, in order to avoid this, he obtained employment with a local rich human family who possessed the Ring of Charos, an ancient magic talisman that fools werewolves into thinking the human who possesses it to be another werewolf. Fenkenstrain eventually decided to steal the Ring of Charos but he was caught by his master, Lord Rologarth, and Fenkenstrain was forced to kill him. With his master dead, Fenkenstrain was later caught by the other family members, and he killed them as well. With the family dead, Fenkenstrain took control of the castle and got rid of the bodies by selling them as meat to the Hair of the Dog inn in Canifis. Eventually the family gardener started suspecting the disappearance of the family and a desperate Fenkenstrain sent him to dig graves in the woods. However, when the gardener left, Fenkenstrain followed him and decapitated him with a spade, turning him into the headless Gardener Ghost. Since then Fenkenstrain has lived alone in the castle, however he eventually started recruiting a new assistant, leading to the events of the Creature of Fenkenstrain quest. Appearances Dr. Fenkenstrain appears in a number of quests, such as: Creature of Fenkenstrain and The Great Brain Robbery. Creature of Fenkenstrain Fenkenstrain meets the hero in this quest, here the hero gets Fenkenstrain a pair of arms, a pair of legs, a torso, a head and a brain. Upon doing this Fenkenstrain unites these pieces into a human body and, using lightning, he brings the creature back to life. However the brain that was used is the one of Lord Rologarth, whom Fenkenstrain had killed years ago. Upon learning the history of the castle, the hero turns on Fenkenstrain by stealing the Ring of Charos from him. Fenkenstrain - now human to the werewolves again - locks himself in the highest tower of the castle to be safe. The Great Brain Robbery In the Great Brain Robbery, the hero needs a brain surgeon to transplant brains into undead monks of Harmony Island, and decides to go with Fenkenstrain. Fenkenstrain at first refuses but then considers the fact that the werewolves will not get him in Harmony Island and decides to go. After the surgery, Mi-Gor, the undead surgeon that had removed the brains in the first place gets infuriated and sets his robotic, undead, bodyguard monster Barrelchest on the Doctor and the hero saves Fenkenstrain by killing the beast. Upon seeing his monster defeated, Mi-Gor flees to parts unknown. Fenkenstrain decides to stay on Harmony Island (in the basement under the windmill) to make up for his past mistakes. Trivia * The name "Fenkenstrain" is partly based upon the character of Victor Frankenstein of the 1818 gothic novel of the same name. In fact, Fenkenstrain is an anagram of Frankenstein. * The examine text is a reference to a famous quote said by Henry Morton Stanley when he met David Livingstone, an explorer in Africa in the 19th century. * Dr. Fenkenstrain is allergic to teleportation, as mentioned in The Great Brain Robbery. fi:Dr. Fenkenstrain Category:Quest NPCs Category:Vampyre-aligned humans Category:Canifis Category:Thievable entities